Et si
by Moondeath
Summary: Description: Et si Harry avait tué Bellatrix lors de la bataille au département des mystères... Si il avait écouté Voldemort... Si il se rendait compte que l'on se sert de lui... Si il se rendait compte que Dumbledore n'est pas aussi gentil que ça... Cela donnerai quoi? Et bien ça...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, voici donc l'intro de ma fanfiction, alors je préviens, je débute tout juste et j''espère avoir des commentaires constructifs afin de m'améliorer !

Droits d'auteur : tout appartient a JK Rowlling qui est la créatrice de se merveilleux univers qu'est Harry Potter.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

Harry courait à en perdre haleine, tandis que Bellatrix Lestrange scandait avec satisfaction:

-J'ai tué Sirius Black, AHAHAHAH!

Harry la rattrapa et sous l'effet de la colère lui envoya un doloris qui ne fit que tomber la sorcière face contre terre. Bellatrix se retourna, se soutenant de ses coudes tandis qu'Harry la menaçait de sa baguette. Bellatrix fit une moue apitoyante puis souris en voyant son maitre arrivé près du survivant. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux de stupeur alors que l'homme à la face de serpent lui dit:

"-Tue-la, Harry, elle l'a tué..., elle le mérite..., tu peux le faire Harry!"

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde il pointa plus fermement sa baguette vers Lestrange alors que ses yeux brulait de rage et criait vengeance. La femme perdit bien vite son sourire. Harry lança le sort avec une haine tellement intense et avec tellement de conviction qu'il était sûr que Lestrange n'y échapperais pas, elle fut touché en plein cœur et son corps fut propulsait dans une des cheminée sous la force de l'impacte. Son corps inerte disparu dans le réseau de cheminette. Harry venait de tué quelqu'un, il en était conscient et ça ne le choqué absolument pas, après tout, cette sale folle l'avait mériter. Elle avait osé éliminer son seul parent qui lui resté!  
Voldemort quant à lui jubilait, il eut un rire satisfait et murmura au creux de l'oreille du survivant:

"-Je savais que tu y arriverais! Après tout je te l'ai déjà dit, nous sommes pareil!"

Harry écarquilla les yeux et lâcha sa baguette. C'était faux il n'était pas comme Voldemort, il ne tué pas des gens à tour de bras! Mais là, il avait tué quelqu'un, sans le moindre remord, et même si on déteste une personne au plus profond de soi on peut pas l'éliminer comme ça! Alors cela voulait-il dire qu'il était comme le Mage Noir? Un tueur sans émotions? Il n'y croyait pas, c'était tous bonnement impossible! Le Mage Noir rit une fois de plus tout en s'éloignant d'Harry et finit par dire:

"-Je suis sûr qu'on se reverra bientôt!"

Il disparu alors dans un torrent de flammes, lançant là Harry complètement déboussolé, alors que Dumbeldore apparut.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry regarda pensivement à travers la fenêtre de la salle commune la tête reposant contre celle-ci. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'il avait tué une personne sans état d'âme et que par la suite cela ne lui fasse ni chaud ni froid. Il est vrai que si d'autres personnes avaient été à sa place, ils auraient sans doute mis cela sur le fait que la personne tuée était foncièrement mauvaise, qu'elle avait tué nombre d'innocent de la pire manière possible en tant d'autre chose encore. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se dire que Lestrange le méritait. Ou essayait-il de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas pareil que Voldemort ? Il n'aurait su le dire lui-même...  
Il fut sorti de ses sombres pensées par Ron qui lui posa une main sur l'épaule une expression préoccupée sur le visage.

« Tu es sûr que ça va, Harry ?

-Hein, euh, oui, ne t'en fait pas ce n'ai rien, fit le survivant avec un sourire forcé.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu es tout le temps dans la lune depuis que tu as rencontré Tu-sais-qui la semaine dernière en plus de la mort de Sirius ».

Le cœur d'Harry se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine à l'évocation de son défunt parrain. Ce qui le fit revenir inexorablement vers la mort de Bellatrix. Le jeune homme finit par se dire que sa vie n'était qu'une succession de mort et de tristesse, entre la mort de ses parents, sa vie avec son oncle et sa tante et leur baleine de fils qui l'avait au même titre qu'un elfe de maison, sa première année avec la pierre philosophale, puis sa seconde avec la menace de la Chambre des Secrets qui avait failli faire des victimes, sa troisième année avec les détraqueurs, sa quatrième avec la Coupe de Feu qui incluait la mort de Cédric et la résurrection de Voldemort se fut,d'ailleurs, en bien des points peut être sa pire année, c'était un peu être puisque il se douté qu'il devrait bien subir pire que cela, et maintenant il avait eu sa cinquième année avec Ombrage et ce qui fut sans aucun doute la cerise sur le gâteau : la mort de Sirius.  
Il s'arrêta là dans son constat de vie alarmant en se souvenant qu'il parler avec Ron.

« Ça va aller ne t'en fait pas, il faut simplement que je fasse mon deuil et sa ira certainement mieux... »

Et c'était faux car Harry savait pertinemment qu'il venait de passé à côté de son bonheur avec la mort de Sirius.

« Tant mieux alors, mais tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin d'en parler, vieux frère ! »

Ron lui fit un sourire que le survivant lui rendit et il partit de la salle commune, surement pour aller voir Hermione et lui faire un bilan sur son état de santé, laissant ainsi Harry seul avec ses sombres pensées. Il lança un tempus, 18h00, il décida de monté sa couché il n'avait pas faim et en plus il voulait à tout prix éviter la grande salle, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne supporterait pas tout ce monde. Tout en montant les escaliers il repensa au moment où Dumbledore était arrivé au département des mystères, quand le survivant lui avait tout raconté, en omettant le fait qu'il avait tué Lestrange, le directeur de Poudlard lui avait simplement donné une tape conciliante sur l'épaule quand il avait parlé de la mort de Sirius, en lui disant que ce genre de perte arrivé très souvent mais qu'il fallait qu'il s'en remette, car il était le survivant, celui qui avait le pouvoir de détruire le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, puis il était partit faire le rapport aux aurors et ils était finalement rentrés au Square Grimmaud. Lui avec Dumbledore, les autres avec les membres de l'ordre. Sur le coup Harry n'avait pas vraiment capté, mais plus il y pensé, plus il trouvé que Dumbledore n'en avait pratiquement rien à faire de la mort de Sirius et cela le mettait d'ailleurs dans une colère noire. Il coupa court à ses réflexions quand il atteint son dortoir, il entra puis se mit en pyjama et s'affala sur son lit en se disant qu'il allait encore passé une nuit des plus horribles empli des images de Sirius se faisant aspiré par le voile, de son meurtre ou encore de Voldemort qui lui soufflait l'ordre de tué Lestrange au creux de son oreille.

Harry sentit doucement le sommeil le gagner, et il sombra dans l'inconscience. Il rêvait, il le savait, sa cicatrice lui brûlait atrocement, et malgré cela il ressentait une joie malsaine, mais la pas sienne, celle de Voldemort. Il était dans une espèce de grande salle, il était face à un mur, il se retourna donc et son regard se figea de frayeur face à ce qui se présenté devant lui, là, juste sous ses yeux se tenait une armée de mangemorts encapuchonnés et à genoux. Il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il se tenait à côté d'un trône de pierre. Celui-ci était sertit d'émeraudes et des serpents étaient finement taillés sur les accoudoirs. Il eut l'impression qu'une pierre lui tombé sur l'estomac quand il vit Voldemort assit sur ce même trône un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, mais ce n'était pas le Voldemort qu'il avait vu renaitre, c'était Tom Jedusor. Harry savait bien que personne ne pouvait le voir puisque qu'il rêvait ou plutôt que Voldemort lui envoyé tout cela par legilimencie, le Lord Noir se leva coupant court à la réflexion d'Harry.

-« Mes chers mangemorts, l'heure est bientôt venue pour Harry Potter de nous rejoindre ! Le vieux fou à fait un faux pas et Harry s'en ai rendu compte, je suis donc sur que lorsqu'il aura fait le point il se constatera qu'il vaut mieux être dans notre camp ! Réjouissez-vous mes chers mangemorts le monde magique sera bientôt à nous ! »

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'acclamations et Harry se sentit tombé comme dans un gouffre. Il se réveilla dans sa chambre, en sueur et la voix chaude et velouté de Tom Jedusor susurra au creux :

« -Nous nous reverrons bientôt Harry ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heure ! »

Le Lord rit doucement et Harry frissonna des pieds à la tête, le rire finit par s'estomper. Harry passa sa main moite sur son front en sueur, que voulait dire Voldemort par :

« -Le vieux fou à fait un faut pas »

Et surtout, pourquoi rejoindrai-t-il le camp adverse ? Cela n'avait aucun sens !  
Mais ce qui l'inquiété plus que tout était certainement qu'il avait dit que ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heure, voulait-il dire par là qu'il allait attaquer Poudlard ? Dans ce cas devrait-il en informé Dumbledore ? Mais si il faisait ça et que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte il serait dans de beaux draps ! Pendant qu'il réfléchissait Harry c'était redressé en position assise. Il se plia violemment et retint un gémissement de souffrance pour ne pas réveiller Ron et les autres alors que sa cicatrice lui brulait atrocement. La voix de Jedusor, cette fois-ci colérique, résonna de nouveau aux oreilles d'Harry :

« -Tu ne diras rien du tout mon petit Harry, ou tes amis pourraient en pâtir, je te donne rendez-vous à L'allée des Embrumes, demain soir à minuit, je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen de venir, je te le rappelle ne préviens personne et ne pense même pas à venir accompagner »

La voix disparu aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue et Harry s'endormi comme une masse sous le coup de la douleur trop intense avec une dernière pensé :

« -Il fallait qu'il y aille »


	3. Chapter 3

Harry se réveilla encore groggy de la mauvaise nuit qu'il avait passé. Il ouvrit les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin en soupirant fortement. Il se leva et marcha en titubant quelque peu. Tous les autres dormaient encore, il avança jusqu'à la salle de bain, le bruit de ses pas sur le parquet couvert par les ronflements de Ron. I entra dans la salle de bain et se mit devant le lavabo. Il se passa de l'eau sur son visage et regarda son reflet légèrement flou par le non port de ses lunettes. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et des cernes assez importantes avaient pris place sous ses yeux. Il soupira de nouveau, d'agacement cette fois-ci, il retira son bas de pyjama et son boxer, il fallait dire que depuis quelques temps il dormait torse nu. Pour être précis depuis que ces cauchemars avec Voldemort avaient commencés, il en avait eu assez de se réveillé en sueur, son haut lui collant désagréablement telle une seconde peau comme si il avait couru 10 km en doudoune sous un soleil de plomb d'un mis aout. Il entra dans la cabine de douche et alluma l'eau en poussant au maximum le bouton d'eau chaude, sa le détendait toujours. Alors que l'eau commençait à doucement délassé ses muscles, la voix de Voldemort retentit à nouveau à ses oreilles :

« -Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué Harry, pourrais-je en savoir la cause ?

demanda Voldemort ou plutôt Tom Jedusor de sa voix de velours suivit d'un rire charmeur.

-Tu n'en as pas une petite idée ? répondit le Survivant d'un ton sec et cassant.

Voldemort rit de nouveau, de ce rire charmeur qui faisait frissonner Harry d'envie sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, cela lui était déjà arrivé hier pendant dans son rêve et voilà que sa recommencer !

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ! fit le Lord Noir sur un ton faussement innocent.

Harry ne s'y attarda pas et rétorqua :

-Comment as-tu retrouvé ton ancienne apparence ?

-C'est une question à laquelle je répondrais volontiers si tu viens au rendez-vous que t'es fixait demain soir.

-Et si je ne veux pas ? demanda Harry avec un sourire espiègle.

-Libre à toi ! Mais tes amis ne risquent pas de rester en vie encore très longtemps ! »

Harry avait la désagréable impression de sentir le souffle du Lord contre son cou, il frissonna une nouvelle fois et ferma les yeux à demi, il se dégoutait que son corps réagisse ainsi mais c'était plus fort que lui. Cette impression se confirma quand Voldemort soupira doucement, Harry retint difficilement un gémissement d'envie. Il savait qu'il était attiré par les garçons mais pourquoi diable son corps réagissait-il comme ça ? Il fut sorti de sa demi-transe par Jedusor :

« -Tu devrais peut-être baissé la température de l'eau, c'est une vrai fournaise ici ! »

Harry sentit une main douce se posait délicatement sur son épaule. Il écarquilla les yeux et posa vivement sa main sur celle-ci. Il ne sentit absolument rien sur sous sa main alors qu'il ressentait parfaitement le touché de Voldemort.

«- Ce n'ai pas utile de me chercher je ne suis pas ici tu sais... »

Dit la voix grave tout contre son oreille. Le Survivant réprima de nouveau et gémissement et déglutit difficilement :

« Je... je crois que... je vais y... allais, bafouilla-t-il.

-Je ne crois pas, non..., » souffla Voldemort.  
La main qui était sur son épaule descendit doucement le long de son corps effleurant en une caresse légère son flanc puis sa hanche, Harry gémit doucement alors que la main finit son trajet et vint se poser sur tout près de son sexe déjà bien éveillé depuis un bon bout de temps. Harry se mordit la lèvre bloquant ainsi son gémissement d'envie.

« -Tu en as envie, pas vrai ? »susurra Voldemort d'une voix qui semblait empreinte d'excitation.

Tout le corps d'Harry hurlait que oui, il en avait follement envie alors que son esprit lui disait que c'était affreusement mal de faire ça. L'autre main du Lord vint se posait sur son torse, elle décrivit des arabesques compliquées avant de se poser sur un des tétons le pinçant doucement faisant gémir Harry de plaisir. Le grain de chair se durcit lentement entre les doigts du Lord Noir alors qu'Harry commencé à haleter. La main sur le ventre du Survivant commença à descendre de plus en plus elle n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètres de son sexe quand :

« - HARRY ! SA VA ? SA FAIT QUAND MEME UNE HEURE QUE TU ES DANS LA DOUCHE ! »

Harry sursauta vivement alors que la voix de Voldemort murmura d'un ton au moins aussi frustré que lui devait l'être :  
« Je crois malheureusement que nous allons devoir remettre ça à plus tard »  
Et la présence disparu complètement.

« HARRY ? Réitéra Ron.

« EUH OUI, JE VAIS BIEN J'AI PAS VU LE TEMPS PASSE ! »

Il soupira alors qu'il se dit qu'il l'avait vraiment échappé belle, enfin c'était tout du moins ce que lui disait son esprit logique, son corps, quant à lui, ne semblait être d'accord plus que sa puisqu'il arborait une érection du tonnerre ! Il soupira encore et se dit que le meilleur moyen de s'en débarrassé en vitesse serai la douche froide pour laquelle il opta refroidissent plus que parfaitement ces ardeurs. Il se savonna et se rinça en vitesse, sortit de la douche, s'essuya et passa une serviette autour de sa taille avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Il s'habilla en vitesse des tas de flash de ce qui c'était passé lui traversant l'esprit, il secoua allégrement la tête en se disant qu'une nouvelle journée l'attendait et que ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à ça.

Harry et le reste de sa clique, c'est-à-dire Ron et Hermione (les autres étaient partis en avant) entrèrent dans la grande salle, tout le monde se retourna et des rumeurs montèrent bien vite quand tous virent l'état de fatigue du survivant, ce qui fit soupirer Harry d'énervement, ils ne pouvaient pas se mêler de leurs affaires cinq minutes ?

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, pensa Harry, que feront-il si leur sauveur n'est plus en état de combattre ? ».

Hermione lui conseilla de ne pas faire attention à eux, que ça finirait bien par passer. Le brun s'installa à sa place habituelle, à coté de Ron et en face d'Hermione. Il ne mangea pas beaucoup, sont rendez-vous avec Voldemort le stressé à mort, du fait de ce qui s'était passé dans la douche. Il sortit de la salle le ventre vide et alors qu'Hermione allait engager la conversation, Malfoy leur barra le chemin accompagné de ceux qu'il considérer comme ses larbins.

« - Alors Potter, lança-t-il de sa voix trainante, on ne dort plus la nuit ?

-En quoi ça te concerne, Malfoy ? répliqua Harry d'un ton excessivement agressif.

-En rien Potter, Malfoy eut un éclat mauvais dans les yeux, Aaah, ok ! En fait tu viens de te trouver une petite amie, cette fois un éclat lubrique passa dans ses prunelles grises, et vous avez batifolé toute la nuit !

-Comment oses-tu ! S'insurgea Ron.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas à toi que ça arriverais, Weslaid ! Pauvre comme tu es personne ne voudrais sortir avec toi ! »  
Pendant que la joute verbale continuée, Harry était devenu aussi rouge qu'une pivoine quand Malfoy avait dit : « Et vous avez batifolé toute la nuit ! ». Alors que le ton haussez de plus en plus entre Ron et Malfoy, Harry entendit une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille résonnée délicatement contre son oreille :

«- Il est vrai que nous avons fait quelques petites choses, très plaisante je dois l'avouer, mais je ne suis certainement pas une fille !

-Quesque tu fais ici ? S'affola Harry

Le rire de Jedusor résonna comme une douce mélodie pour le survivant.

-Je te rappelle que personne ne me voit, mais c'est très mignon de ta part de t'en inquiéter !

Des bras légèrement musclés entourèrent avec douceur la taille d'Harry.

-Que ! Quesque tu fais ?

Les lèvres de Voldemort se posèrent tel un papillon sur le cou d'Harry.

- Rien en particulier... souffla le Lord avant de lécher le cou du jeune homme."

Les insultes et autres injures avaient cessées depuis un petit moment entre Ron et Malfoy alors que tous regardaient Harry d'un air médusé.  
Ils avaient en face d'eux le survivant aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre, le souffle court et les yeux à demi clos.  
Harry quant à lui ne savait plus du tout où il était, il gémit doucement quand Voldemort trouva son point sensible, alors que celui-ci avait la tête toujours enterrée dans le cou du survivant quelques mèches de cheveux venant frôler la joue de celui-ci. Harry gémit une seconde fois, plus fort cette fois-ci. Il leva sa main du coté ou Voldemort était et la posa délicatement contre la tête de celui-ci, le pressant un plus contre son cou.  
Les autres, quant à eux, regardaient Harry encore et toujours avec des yeux ronds comme des boules de billard (même Malfoy) la mâchoire pendant largement sur le sol.

Le Lord Noir arrêta sa si douce torture et demanda de sa voix veloutée :

« -Tu viendras ce soir ?

-Oui, répondit Harry lascivement et tout haut sans s'en apercevoir.

-C'est une promesse ? Insista le Mage Noir.

-C'est une promesse. Assura Harry, toujours à voix haute. »

Le Survivant sentit Voldemort sourire tout contre sa peau et ajouter :

« -Dans ce cas à ce soir... »

Et la présence disparue aussi subitement qu'elle était venue. Le jeune tomba à genoux ceux-ci ne le supportant plus. Ses amis reprirent leurs esprits à ce moment-là et ils accoururent vers lui.

« -Sa va Harry ? demanda Hermione folle d'inquiétude.

-Il t'est arrivé quoi, vieux? renchérit Ron tout aussi inquiet que leur amie.

-Nous vous en faites pas pour ça, dit Harry d'une voix légèrement rauque. »

Il se releva et épousseta sa robe alors que la cloche sonnant le début des cours résonna. Il partit vers sa salle de classe comme si de rien n'était.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry soupira, il en était à son dernier cours de la journée, malheureusement pour lui c'était potion, et pour couronner le tout, il sentit le regard de ses amis le surveiller comme si il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque dans la seconde qui suivait, c'était vraiment pénible mais il savait très bien que malgré tous les efforts du monde il n'arriverait pas à les faire arrêter au vu de ce qui c'était passer ce matin avec Voldemort. Il soupira derechef alors qu'il ajoutait un autre ingrédient à sa potion qu'il savait déjà complètement ratée. Le survivant était même presque convaincu qu'elle allait explosée, sa potion était d'une couleur inqualifiable, et elle dégageait une odeur de fraise tellement forte que cela en était écœurant, et pour finir, elle bouillonnait furieusement, prête à déborder de son chaudron. Tandis que celles des autres(oui même celle de Neville!) étaient d'une agréable couleur mauve et une odeur délicate de rose se libérer de celle-ci, et surtout elle était loin, très loin de bouillir. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, la mixture explosa dans un bruit assourdissant recouvrant les alentours. Harry vit Rogue s'approcher, et visiblement il n'avait pas l'air content du tout.

« -Monsieur Potter ! Rugit l'homme aux cheveux gras(les passait-il dans un bain d'huile ? c'était fort possible), pouvez-vous m'expliquer ça ?

-Tout porte à croire que ma potion à explosé, Monsieur. Dit Harry d'air tout à fait sérieux que fit pouffer plusieurs Gryffondors.

-Oh, mais ça, je n'en doute pas ! Je me demandais simplement comment vous avez réussi à faire exploser une potion de première année que nous révisions ! »

Harry qui ne répondit pas se fit exclure du cours et renvoyer dans son dortoir avec interdiction formelle de sortir de celui-ci avant demain matin et bien sûr, le Survivant se vit retirer 400 points. Il se dit qu'au moins, cela lui faciliterais la tâche pour rejoindre Voldemort. Il resta donc dans son dortoir, environ 4 heures plus tard ses colocataires arrivèrent dans la chambre, Harry fit semblant de dormir évitant ainsi les questions et de ce fait, qu'il rate son rendez-vous avec le Mage Noir. Il patienta ainsi deux longues heures avant de lancer un sortilège d'insonorité, il prit sa cape et sortit du dortoir sans un bruit, passant avec plus ou moins de difficultés le portrait de la Grosse Dame et arriva finalement dans le couloir. Il sortit de sa poche la carte du Maraudeur qu'il avait pris soin de mettre à l'avance dans celle-ci. Il la scruta avec attention alors qu'elle était éclairée par un lumos, personne aux alentour, il traversa Poudlard sans difficultés et sortit du château. Une fois à l'extérieur il transplana, il avait réussi à maitriser ce sort pendant ses vacances d'été et bien que c'était formellement interdit de pouvoir le faire avant un certain âge il s'en contrefichait.  
Il arriva comme prévu dans l'allée des Embrumes faiblement éclairée où il n'y avait plus personne. Il retira sa cape d'invisibilité et la posa dans un coin. Alors qu'il allait se retourner il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il retint son cris de peur de justesse, quand la voix chaude de Tom Jedusor retentit à ses oreilles :

« -Pile à l'heure à ce que je vois ! »

Harry se retourna vivement et fut subjugué par Voldemort. Il portait une cape noire qui masquait quelque peu une chemise pourpre, son visage qui avait retrouvé son aspect d'antan était encore plus magnifique que ce que Harry avait conservé du souvenir du journal. Ses cheveux brun était légèrement bouclés et se peau semblait de porcelaine ce qui ressortait magnifiquement bien avec ses pupilles carmines. Alors qu'Harry dévisageait tout bonnement Voldemort, celui-ci eut un léger sourire alors qu'il dit :

«- Si tu pouvais arrêter de me dévisager comme ça, parce que vois-tu, à force cela devient incommodant »

Harry secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits et dit d'un ton résigné :

« - Il faut impérativement qu'on parle »

«-Ça, je m'en doutais un peu ! fit le Lord avec une moue ironique, sinon je ne t'aurais pas fait venir ici.

-Comment est-ce que tu as retrouvé ton apparence ?

-Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais transplaner ! Éluda Voldemort

-Eh bien maintenant tu le sais ! Railla le Survivant avec une pointe d'agacement, mais j'aimerais sincèrement que tu me répondes ! »

Le Mage Noir s'approcha du Survivant, qui se figea, Voldemort lui releva délicatement le menton et Harry rougit comme une pivoine. Le Lord approcha ses lèvres de celle d'Harry, alors qu'elles allaient se rencontrer, Jedusor se stoppa son souffle chaud caressant les lèvres entrouvertes du Survivant. Harry se rapprocha inconsciemment du corps chaud du Mage Noir, qui dégageait d'ailleurs une odeur de musc qu'Harry apprécia particulièrement. Voldemort sourit, ravi de son effet et se décala doucement, sa bouche se retrouvant au niveau de l'oreille d'Harry. Alors que la main qui tenait le menton d'Harry le relachait, passant en une caresse volage sur son cou et elle se posa finalement sur l'épaule de ce ne réagissait pas pris dans un brouillard de désir trop dense pour pouvoir faire autre chose. Il nicha à son tour sa tête contre le cou du Lord respirant allégrement son odeur qui lui plaisait tant. Il sentit Voldemort sourire tout contre sa peau alors qu'il embrassait furtivement son cou et qu'il murmura contre son oreille de sa voix douce et chaude qui envoutait littéralement Harry :

« -Je constate qu'il est encore mieux de te rencontrer en personne... »

Il se redressa, et cette fois-ci embrassa pour de bon les lèvres du jeune sorcier qui gémit de contentement. Le baiser qui avait démarré innocemment ne le resta pas longtemps quand le Lord passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure d'Harry qui répondit aussitôt en entrouvrant la bouche laissant ainsi libre passage au Lord. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné et Harry se fit presque violemment plaqué contre uns des murs de la ruelle, un léger filer de salive s'écoulant sur le menton du Survivant alors que l'intensité du baiser atteignait son apogée. Voldemort passa une main sous le pull d'Harry caressant avec envie le torse de celui-ci, ce qui fit gémir Harry de désir. Ils cessèrent leur baiser, haletants. Le Mage Noir se recula alors qu'Harry appuyé contre le mur essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Quand cela fut fait il releva la tête son regard tombant dans celui de Jedusor, il détourna alors les yeux, ses joues rougies par le baiser prenant une teinte un peu plus intense. Voldemort passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en soupirant et dit :« -Je ne comptais pas aller aussi loin, mais je n'ai pu résister...  
-Je... c'est...pas normal ce qu'on fait...je veux dire...ce n'est pas comme si on s'appréciait, souffla Harry en relevant timidement les yeux

-L'attirance n'a rien à voir avec la haine... »

Ce murmure de Voldemort ne fut pas entendu tellement il fut bas, enfin je pense qu'il est temps de discuter, bien que j'aimerais grandement faire autre chose, fit le Lord Noir de sa voix velouté avec un regard de prédateur. Le Survivant rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et trouvait vraiment, qu'en ce moment, le sol était fichtrement intéressant.« -Comment as-tu retrouvé ton apparence normal ? Redemanda Harry

-C'est grâce au sang de vampire, il contient les toxines qui leurs permettes d'être immortels, correctement dosé comme ça l'a était pour moi, il permet de retrouver l'apparence que l'on désire  
.-Pourquoi... as-tu dit à tes mangemorts que j'allais bientôt vous rejoindre  
?-Parce que quand je vais te dire la vérité à propos de certaines choses je pense cela te fera bien vite venir à nous.-Et quelles sont ces choses ?

-La vérité à propos du jour de la mort de tes parents ainsi que la vrai nature de Dumbledore »Harry écarquilla les yeux, ce n'était pas possible Voldemort se fichait de lui !


End file.
